Anything?
by Herr Regis
Summary: Simba, Nala, Chumvi, Malka, Kula, and Tama are enjoying another day together as young and carefree lions and lionesses. Eventually, Malka and Tama are left alone when something unexpected happens.


Here's a Malka X Tama One-Shot.  
Please Rate and Review!  
**Herr Regis**

* * *

**Anything?**

* * *

Simba rolled over onto his belly, growing tired of looking at the world upside down. He collided with Nala, who retorted with a soft huff of air from her nostrils and a loving smirk to the young lion beside her.

Their group of friends laughed, all of them sitting in a circle amongst short and soft grasses of the Savannah. Chumvi and Malka sat together, Kuka and Tama across from them in their gender segregated clique of cubs.

They had all been idly joking about silly things, planning out an afternoon by the watering hole later that same day. If their previous activity hadn't been so tiring, odds are they wouldn't have sat down for as long as they had to catch their breathes.

A large and imposing shadow cast itself over the cub's group, eliciting silence from them. They looked up, seeing King Mufasa looking over them. Simba rolled his eyes, standing and turning around to face his father. He hoped he wasn't in trouble. "Hey dad, what's up?" Mufasa smiled at his son, looking down at him with hope and confidence. "It's time for another one of your lessons." Simba bounced happily, ready to go with his father and do something exciting. "All right!" Mufasa chuckled, shuffling his son away quickly.

Nala turned around as well, half sitting as she watched the two males depart. "Can I come?" She was destined to be queen of the Pride Lands, but Nala felt slightly misbegotten, as she had yet to receive a single lesson in that regard. Simba looked to his father, smiling brightly. "Can she dad?" Mufasa sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Not with us, son. Nala, why don't you go and talk to Queen Sarabi? I'm sure she'd love to teach you everything she knows." Mufasa departed with Simba, disappearing into the grasses.

Nala turned to her friends, beaming with pride at her accomplishment. Kula offered her a sweet smile, nuzzling her friend for a moment. "Have fun, Nala." The young princess took a step back, her soft blue eyes glowing with joy. "I will. Goodbye Tama, goodbye boys. I'll see you guys by the watering hole later, like we planned, right?" Her friends offered her reassuring nods, shooing her away and off to her lesson. "Okay, I gotta go!" Nala bounded away, holding her head high as she climbed Pride Rock to where Queen Sarabi would be sun basking.

Chumvi closed his eyes, resting his head on his paw. "What do you guys want to do?" Kula skewed her jaw to one side, evident of her thoughtfulness. Her amber eyes looked to the sky, one paw draped across the other. "I'd like to go for a little walk, just a walk, no where special to go or anything." Chumvi nodded with a quiet noise, smiling. "That would be nice, especially after that wicked game of tag." Kula stood up, shortly followed by Chumvi. "Do you want to come, Tama?" The offer was silently extended to Malka as well, despite Kula's not having mentioned him. Tama frowned, waiving her paw in protest. "I'm not gonna ruin your romantic stroll, get outta here already." Kula blushed, silently whispering that she didn't intend for her walk with Chumvi to be romantic.

The two cubs departed, leaving Malka and Tama alone. She sighed, staring at him. "Now I've gotta spend the rest of the afternoon with a big dummy like you." Her ears shot back, knowing that her comments aimed at his intelligence always pressed Malka's buttons. "Oh please, you can't keep up with me." Tama narrowed her tannish eyes, pursing her lips and blowing the tuft of her on top of her head out of her eyes. "I could take you down." Malka laughed in exaggerated fashion, standing up in front of her. "I'd destroy you." He nudged her shoulder with his paw, taking a step back and hunkering his body low to the ground, Tama mirrored his action.

She smirked at him, her eyes darting from his paws up his young and muscular legs to his face. Malka had large paws, and would one day grow to be rather large. She was always small, but was agile and smart. "Wrestling, first one to hold a pin wins." Malka nodded, eyeing her as well. "When I win, I get... whatever I want." Tama giggled, nodding her head. "Ready?" Just as Malka spoke, the lioness cub charged him.

Tama wrapped her paws around him, trying to knock him onto his side. Malka stood on his back two paws, using his front paws to push her off of him. He succeeded, but with her speed, Tama moved our of the way. Malka fell to the ground, Tama trying to hold him there. She could never find a firm hold, the young lion beneath her quickly changing the tides and rolling himself on top. She scurried away from him, trying to put some distance between them. "I'm gonna get you now!" Malka jumped on her again, missing and merely catching dust and grass between his paws. She tackled him again, but was soon beneath him. Tama tried to squirm away once more, but Malka had learned to block that move.

His weight and large paws were too much for her to escape from, and her rough and fierce struggling quickly broke down to her lying on her back, angrily looking away from him. "What's wrong Tama?" She rolled her eyes, still pinned beneath him. "Nothing, I'm fine." He chuckled, still holding her firmly. "That's strange, because I thought for a moment that you were stuck." She giggled, shaking her head. "No, no, I'm just... enjoying the scenery." Malka smiled, "I am pretty handsome." Tame rolled her eyes, the young lion above her dismounting and helping her up.

Tama frowned, disappointed in herself. "You did really well, Tama." She scoffed, stepping away from him and laying down. "So, what do you want?" Malka sat down as well, staring at her as he thought. "What do you think I deserve?" Tama smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to say. "You deserve a good smack on the face."

Malka ran his paw over his brown tuft atop his head, knowing what he wanted. "How about a kiss, right there." He extended a claw and pointed to her muzzle, smiling the whole time. The muscles within his face and neck flexed taught, signaling his nervous feelings and rapidly beating heart. Tama cocked her head back, scrunching up her nose. "What?! You don't even like me!" Malka tilted his head to one side confusedly. "Na-uh, I kinda like you." Tama grew silent, shifting around a little and looking down at her paws. She was silent for a long time, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "I don't know..."

Malka frowned, feeling offended. "Winner gets what he wants, now come on." Tama kept her head down, the young lion looking from side to side and slowly moving forward. She lifted her own chin hesitantly, only for his cold and wet nose to make contact with hers. She closed her eyes, kissing him as she promised she'd do. "I think you're really cute, Tama." She backed up biting her lip and blushing. "I didn't know you... Malka, you better not be messing with me right now..." He shook his head immediately, lifting his paw to show his promise of honesty.

She cleared her throat, her cheeks blushing once more- this time- deeper. "I guess I sorta like you, too." He smiled, staying back just in case she decided to lash out at him. "Does this mean I'm like... your girlfriend?" Tama blushed again, smiling when she felt his large paws resting on top of hers. "Do you wanna be?" She nuzzled him, resting her head beneath his chin and against his neck. "A little bit." Malka chuckled, starting to enjoy her playful attitude.

"Now what do you want to do, since you're my girlfriend and all?" Tama shrugged, rubbing up against him and starting to purr softly. "Why don't you kiss me again, and we can go from there." Malka smiled, nuzzling Tama before pecking her cheek. "Our friends will be waiting for us pretty soon." Tama shrugged, closing her eyes and letting him nuzzle her further. "We can be a little late."

* * *

That's all for this Malka X Tama One-Shot.  
Please Rate and Review!  
**Herr Regis**


End file.
